


Draw It Mild

by iskierka



Category: GANGS OF NEW YORK
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	Draw It Mild

Draw It Mild  
by Briar

"Either you got somethin' on your mind, Johnny, or you're startin' to get feelings for me. Now which is it?"

"Bill's taken quite a liking to you...I was bit... If you're up to something, bene, only I don't want no part of it."

Pull, tug. Scuffle.

The unyielding wall. They are surrounded by a witness of earnest carved statues.

Hard-pressed body of Amsterdam's, next to his, with fists crumpling the front of his shirt and a hot breath hissing next to his ear.

They are nose to nose. Amsterdam's thighs are pressed against his.

He can't breathe. The wrist keeping his throat pinned with a chokehold's not the reason.

Hiss.

Deadly, calm, all quiet-like:

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill ya."

The pressure eases. Amsterdam's moving as if nothing had just happened. He wishes he could do the same.


End file.
